


Redemption

by tospeakortodie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beautiful, Big Brothers, Cancer, Canon, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cute Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Dark, Developing Relationship, Drammatico, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Feels, Friendship/Love, Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, Greg Lestrade & Sherlock Holmes Friendship, Implied Relationships, Introspettivo, Italiano | Italian, John Angst, John Dies, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Melancholy, Mentions of Cancer, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, One Shot, POV Sherlock Holmes, Protective Big Brother Mycroft, Protective Mycroft, Sad, Sad and Beautiful, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson in Love, Sherlock in Love, Sherlock is a Good Parent, Single Parent Sherlock, Slash, True Love, deep, drammatic, melanconico, triste
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tospeakortodie/pseuds/tospeakortodie
Summary: Era come un pensiero marcio che, se Sherlock vi si fosse soffermato per un secondo di più, si sarebbe attaccato alle pareti del suo stomaco. I suoi organi avrebbero iniziato a marcire e il suo cuore sarebbe stato una rosa rossa sanguinante che si sarebbe piegata su se stessa.





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo secoli dall’ultima fanfiction, sono finalmente riuscita a scrivere qualcosa. Era da tanto tempo che non avevo idee nuove e penso che sappiate quanto terribile sia il blocco dello scrittore. L’illuminazione l’ho avuta quando ho iniziato a pensare che forse il dolore può essere trasformato in qualcosa di bello, in arte. È per questo motivo che voglio avvertirvi che questa One-shot è angst e soprattutto introspettiva, dunque se state cercando una storia più leggera, vi consiglio di non continuare (e credetemi, vi capirei). Devo dire la verità: fino a poco tempo fa, ero sempre stata contraria a trattare la tematica che troverete leggendo, per il semplice fatto che lo trovavo un cliché. Sono però arrivata alla conclusione che forse sarei riuscita a mostrare un altro lato di Sherlock e spero che questo cliché opposto (capirete poi che cosa intendo dire) non sia stato già scritto. Con vergogna, ammetto di non aver letto nulla su questo fandom da mesi e appena avrò più tempo rimedierò. Mi considero ancora una principiante: ci sono tante cose che devo ancora imparare e, soprattutto, voglio migliorare. Infine, spero di aver caratterizzano bene il personaggio di Sherlock perché, in caso contrario, ne rimarrei dispiaciuta. Accetto qualunque critica negativa, purché costruttiva. Vi auguro una buona lettura e, se vi va, fatemi sapere la vostra opinione al riguardo oppure lasciate un cuore, se vi è piaciuta.  
> A presto,  
> Mary.

Tumore al cervello. Sherlock sapeva che cosa fosse, conosceva i sintomi e avrebbe potuto elencarli in pochi secondi, se qualcuno gliel’avesse chiesto. Eppure quello che non sapeva è che quando vieni a conoscenza del fatto che il tuo migliore amico abbia un tumore, allora non sai più nulla. Niente. Le informazioni arrivano al tuo cervello, ma questo, maledetto, non riesce a decodificarle perché bloccato davanti ad un muro completamente bianco. Così Sherlock si sentiva in quel momento: una piccola figura nera davanti ad un muro su cui proietta la propria insignificante ombra.

John gli aveva detto che aveva un tumore al cervello e lui aveva semplicemente annuito. Che cosa avrebbe potuto fare, altrimenti? Aveva osservato in John tutti i sintomi e dunque non gli restava che annuire. Infondo, non era mai stato bravo con i sentimenti; aveva sempre reagito con freddezza nelle situazioni di alta emotività e, a causa di questa sua particolarità, si era spesso sentito come se Dio avesse sbagliato e avesse riservato a lui un cuore d’acciaio. Si era spesso sentito un mostro in questi casi, sebbene avesse sempre represso questa sensazione, e una parte di sé avrebbe volentieri pagato pur di non essere così, in quel momento, davanti a John.

Quest’ultimo lo guardava e non sembrava stupito dalla sua reazione. Conosceva Sherlock da anni e durante tutto questo tempo aveva ricevuto da parte sua un solo abbraccio, quando era crollato davanti a lui dopo la sua confessione di tradimento nei confronti di Mary.

“Mi hanno prescritto delle cure palliative da fare,” gli disse John e Sherlock lo osservò stringere i pugni lungo i fianchi ed annuire a sua volta, nel classico atteggiamento da militare che aveva ogni volta che doveva affrontare una situazione difficile.

 _Cure palliative._ Sherlock tradusse mentalmente: troppo tardi, non c’è più niente da fare.

Non disse nulla.

“Devo scrivere il mio testamento, mi aiuteresti?” gli chiese poi e Sherlock non sapeva molto sui sentimenti umani, ma non poté fare a meno di chiedersi come John potesse fargli una simile domanda con quell’apparente tranquillità.

Sorrise, non avendo mai sentito un più falso movimento di muscoli facciali del suo, e gli rispose: “Certo,” senza una particolare inflessione nella voce.

Ma quando cercò di alzarsi dalla poltrona su cui fino a quel momento era rimasto seduto, sentì come se le viscere avessero deciso di tuffarsi in un buco nero, bloccandogli il respiro. Il dolore lo investì all’improvviso, obbligandolo a risedersi, come chi è colpito all’improvviso da un malessere e deve fermarsi per riprendere le forze. Alzò le mani davanti al viso e le vide tremare. _John morirà e io resterò solo, per sempre._

Questo pensiero lo portò a posare gli occhi sul volto di John, il quale per niente rimasto impassibile di fronte a quella scena, non aveva impedito che due lacrime seguissero il percorso delle sue rughe. Sherlock pensò che John non avesse mai pianto così, senza vergogna e senza nascondersi dalla sua vista.

Con voce tremante, John gli disse: “Non voglio che tu stia male per me.”

“Non dovresti pensare a come io stia.”

“Perché, dimmi, mi è rimasto qualcun altro a cui valga la pena pensare, oltre a te e a mia figlia?”

Sherlock si chiese come una frase riuscisse a fargli più male di un pugno infertogli nello stomaco.

Poi il suo pensiero si rivolse a Rosie, la figlia di John. La figlia di John che non sapeva ancora che cosa fosse un tumore al cervello.

“A proposito, voglio che tu ti renda cura di Rosie, una volta che non ci sarò più,” gli disse ancora l’altro, fissandolo negli occhi.

Sherlock non si aspettava una simil richiesta, anzi, gli sembrava impossibile che qualcuno affidasse alle sue cure un altro essere vivente. Il sonoro “No!” che risuonò nella stanza fu quindi la diretta conseguenza di quel ragionamento.

John non si scompose, ma il marrone dei suoi occhi si trasformò da terra morbida a terra irrigidita dal ghiaccio. Si schiarì la gola e disse: “Non voglio che mia figlia finisca nelle mani di Harriet: sai benissimo che non sarebbe in grado di prendersene cura. Tu sei l’unica persona di cui mi possa fidare completamente. Sei l’uomo migliore che io abbia mai conosciuto, te lo dissi davanti alla tua tomba e te lo ripeto ora. So che se lo volessi veramente, saresti un ottimo padre.”

Il detective non si sarebbe mai aspettato di risentire quelle parole. Dopo la morte di Mary, l’abisso che si era creato tra loro due era stato solo in parte ricoperto e vi erano ancora delle questioni in sospeso fra loro. Non avevano finito di ripristinare la loro solita quotidianità e forse non ci sarebbe più stato il tempo di farlo. Eppure, nonostante questo, John lo considerava ancora l’uomo migliore che avesse mai conosciuto. Lui non si sentiva affatto tale; lui era un uomo che non riusciva a piangere alla notizia della morte imminente del proprio migliore amico.

Non poteva piangere, ma forse avrebbe potuto, prendendosi cura di Rosie, riscattare la morte dell’ex moglie di John. Si sentiva ancora colpevole per tutto quello che era successo, anche perché la ferita che John gli aveva procurato su un lato delle sue labbra era guarita da poco, al contrario di quella che era rimasta dento di lui.

“Va bene, lo farò. Tu però devi promettermi che mi aiuterai ancora con i miei casi. Mi serve il mio conduttore di luce.” La sua voce si inclinò leggermente, ma nascose il tutto con un leggero colpo di tosse. Quel _mi aiuterai ancora con i miei casi_ sapeva di una promessa che non sarebbe mai finita, nemmeno quando sarebbero stati troppo vecchi per potersi ancora presentare sulle scene del crimine.

John fece finta di non capire. Era sempre stato bravo a farlo e forse era meglio così. Sussurrò un: “D’accordo,” a cui Sherlock rispose con un piccolo sorriso. Non poteva permettersi di più.

Poi, all’improvviso, a Sherlock sorse una domanda.

“Queste cure… queste cure palliative le farai a casa?”

“Sì… beh, se per te questo non è un problema.”

Sherlock pensò che la buona educazione non fosse assolutamente necessaria in queste occasioni.

“Certo che no, John. Nessun problema.”

 

.

 

Sherlock osservava John dormire. Non lo faceva per un qualche stupido sentimentalismo e non trovava nemmeno che John fosse particolarmente bello quando lo faceva; anzi, la sua faccia appariva solo più rilassata. Il motivo per cui lo faceva  è che aveva paura che il petto dell’altro si fermasse quando lui non sarebbe stato lì, quando non avrebbe potuto prevederlo. Non voleva che John si prendesse  la libertà di morire senza prima avvertirlo. _Non sarebbe stato giusto._

Non dormivano insieme. Sherlock non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di fargli una proposta simile e John probabilmente non vi si era neanche soffermato col pensiero. L’unica scelta che gli era rimasta era stata quella di stare accanto al suo letto, ogni volta che ritornava da un caso che l’aveva trattenuto più del solito, avvolto nel suo Belstaff come un grande avvoltoio nero. In alcune sere decideva di rinunciare al sonno e di restare a sorvegliare il dottore dormire per tutta la notte, rimanendo seduto su una scomoda sedia situata in un angolo della stanza. Era uno sforzo che non gli costava poi molto, dal momento che non era una persona che amava perdere il proprio tempo dormendo.

C’erano notti nelle quali John scalciava rabbiosamente le coperte via da sé e in quei casi Sherlock doveva intervenire a ricoprirlo. Nonostante ciò, John non svegliava mai completamente. O almeno fino a quando, una notte, non si era ritrovato ad incrociare lo sguardo con il detective.

“Chi sei?” gli aveva chiesto. Sherlock avrebbe voluto dirgli che preferiva una pistola puntata alla tempia, a quella domanda.

Invece aveva risposto: “Sherlock Holmes. Tu sei John Watson e ora ti trovi al 221B di Baker Street, nella tua camera.”

John era ritornato a dormire beatamente, mentre lui era ricaduto pesantemente sulla sedia. Gli aveva chiesto chi fosse. A lui. A Sherlock. Si era chiesto quando e se sarebbe accaduto nuovamente.

La risposta la ebbe solo pochi giorni dopo, quando, dopo aver osservato senza interesse il corpo davanti a lui, John gli chiese dove fosse. Sherlock gli rispose, ignorando l’occhiata commiserevole di Lestrade. Quest’ultimo era stato informato sulle condizioni di John la prima volta che si erano visti; in quell’occasione, aveva tentato inutilmente di nascondere l’espressione stupita mista a pietà che è comune vedere nelle persone ogni qual volta che ricevono una brutta notizia. Sherlock la trovava terribilmente fastidiosa, oltre che inconsciamente irrispettosa.

Dopo aver risolto il caso, piuttosto banale, Lestrade si avvicinò a lui, prendendolo da parte per non farsi sentire dal biondo.

“Quanto gli resta ancora?” gli chiese.

“Una settimana. Forse di meno,” rispose Sherlock con voce apatica.

Greg lo guardò, corrugando le sopracciglia e schiudendo la bocca. Scosse poi la testa, sbuffando in un modo che non avrebbe potuto essere definito se non come sarcastico.

“Come fai, Sherlock? Come fai a essere così indifferente, così freddo? Sto iniziando a pensare che tu sia davvero un robot.”

Il detective notò come le rughe sulla fronte dell’ispettore fossero profonde. Erano passati anni dal loro primo incontro e Sherlock non aveva mai notato quanto quel lavoro lo stressasse. Ma lui almeno sarebbe invecchiato, mentre a John rimaneva una settimana di vita. Forse di meno.

Ma come trasformare i pensieri in parole? Dove poteva lui, Sherlock, imparare l’arte del lasciare che il dolore si trasformi in qualcosa di concreto e allo stesso tempo fatto di aria?

Decise che fosse meglio sorridere. Sembrava non essere capace di fare altro, ultimamente.

L’altro gli rivolse un’occhiata ancora più confusa, poi arricciò le labbra in qualcosa simile al disgusto. Sherlock avrebbe voluto ridere, prendergli la testa e urlare che non aveva mai capito niente di lui e che _basta, ti prego, lasciami da solo, lasciami a sopportare tutto questo come solo un uomo misero saprebbe fare; voglio sprofondare nelle viscere della Terra e non voglio che nessun principe azzurro mi salvi._

Ma Sherlock non era mai stato bravo con le parole, quindi gli diede le spalle e prese in una mano guantata quella di John, che non si lamentò di quel gesto, forse perché troppo naturale per risultare spiacevole.

 

.

 

Dopo pochi giorni John iniziò a non rispondere alle cure palliative che fino ad allora gli avevano permesso di andare avanti senza eccessivo dolore fisico. Si svegliava di notte urlando e tenendosi la testa tra le mani. Ormai non riconosceva più Sherlock, il quale continuava ogni notte ad ascoltare il gorgoglio che proveniva dal petto del biondo. Era un suono sgraziato e allo stesso tempo simile a quello delle onde del mare quando incontrano la spiaggia.

Quando quel gorgoglio impedì a John di respirare normalmente, Sherlock arrivò alla conclusione che non gli ricordava più il mare, bensì il suono del risucchio di un lavandino. Era, insomma, un suono sgradevole.

John fu portato all’ospedale ed entrò in coma.

Mrs. Hudson appoggiò la mano sulla spalla sinistra di Sherlock, quando un dottore gli venne a dare la notizia che John era morto.

Sherlock non aveva potuto guardargli il petto fermarsi e diventare una linea orizzontale sotto la maglia. Sherlock non aveva potuto dirgli che non sapeva che cosa volesse dire amare qualcuno, ma che credeva, comunque, di amarlo.

Fuori pioveva, ma per Sherlock avrebbe potuto anche esserci un sole da spaccare le pietre, perché per lui non sarebbe cambiato nulla.

John era morto.

 

.

 

Osservò, come se non gli appartenesse, la sua mano ricoperta di pelle nera buttare nella fossa una manciata di terra. Sulla bara di legno, essa sembrava solo una macchia di sporco.

La pioggia cadeva leggera, bagnando i presenti e confondendosi con le loro lacrime. Tra di essi vi era Harriet; ella era vestita con un lungo abito nero e portava i capelli raccolti. Il mascara le aveva lasciato sotto gli occhi due lunghe scie nere e lei non smetteva per più di un minuto di soffiarsi il naso. Non sembrava avesse alcuna intenzione di parlare con gli altri, preferendo culare da sola il proprio dolore.

Mrs. Hudson si trovava accanto a Sherlock e anch’ella non smetteva di piangere. Tra i singhiozzi, ogni tanto la si poteva udire mormorare un _il mio caro John._

Il cimitero era circondato da alberi verdi che piegavano le proprie chiome alla forza del vento. Sherlock si sentiva anch’egli piegato, ma non riusciva ancora a piangere. Voltò il capo e vide Lestrade con una mano alzata a coprirsi gli occhi, il corpo tremante non solo per il freddo. Storse il naso quando un ombrello nero impedì ad ulteriori gocce d’acqua di confondersi fra i suoi ricci.

“Mi dispiace per la tua perdita, Sherlock. Condoglianze,” gli disse Mycroft, l’unico che come lui era rimasto impassibile.

I funerali servivano alle persone per poter dare un addio definitivo al defunto, non si poteva di certo affermare il contrario.

“Come se te ne importasse,” sbuffò Sherlock.

Mycroft lo scrutò attentamente, prima di chiudere stancamente le palpebre e dire: “Lo sai che mi preoccupo per te, anche se non l’ho scelto io di farlo.”

Sarebbe stato lecito offendersi ad un’affermazione simile, ma Sherlock era l’unico in grado di capire suo fratello. E per lui, quella frase aveva un valore unico. Non l’avrebbe però ammesso a voce alta.

“Farò in modo che l’adozione della figlia di John da parte tua avvenga senza problemi,” aggiunse poi.

Sherlock a quel punto focalizzò la sua totale attenzione su di lui. Non l’avrebbe ringraziato, perché, in quel momento, desiderava soltanto che l’altro stesse zitto. A dire il vero, non voleva che qualcuno gli rivolgesse la parola per il resto della sua vita: sapeva che sarebbe bastato poco perché urlasse a tutti di essere stati fortunati a non aver passato nemmeno la metà del tempo che lui aveva trascorso insieme a John.

L’essere incompresi è il miele più amaro che ci sia ed è una tortura che l’essere umano non può evitare. Quella sensazione di essere solo contro il mondo, del resto, non gli era nuova.

 

.

 

Rosie lanciò per terra il suo sonaglio, per poi ridere con gioia per la sua piccola malefatta. Il salotto era silenzioso, tranne che per il flebile rumore che proveniva dalla strada. Appariva come se che in quella stanza il tempo si fosse fermato, permettendo al pulviscolo di muoversi con calma nell’aria e riempire ogni angolo della sua presenza quasi invisibile. Sulla mensola del cammino vi era ancora appoggiato il teschio che, per molti anni prima di John, era stato un buon ascoltatore dei lunghi discorsi di Sherlock. Un basso tavolo di legno si trovava in un angolo della sala e, al centro di essa, vi erano due poltrone che, da quando era state situate lì, non avevano mai cambiato posizione.

La bambina dai sottilissimi capelli biondi lanciò un altro grido di gioia, attirando l’attenzione del moro che stava seduto su una delle poltrone. Lui la osservò con espressione indecifrabile, finché non decise di alzarsi e ridarle il giocattolo.

Lo prese e lo strinse, sentendo sotto i polpastrelli la dura consistenza della plastica; lo porse quindi a Rosie, la quale lo tenne tra le piccole mani solo per qualche secondo, prima di lasciarlo nuovamente cadere.

Sherlock lo riprese e glielo porse nuovamente, ma la scena si ripeté per altre due volte, fin quando la bambina, seduta sul tappeto morbido, non scoppiò a piangere, perché lei, il sonaglio, non lo voleva.

Il detective si pentì all’istante di non essere rimasto a guardare John ogni volta che questo si occupava di sua figlia: non aveva idee, infatti, di come comportarsi per farla smettere di piangere. Tentò invano di scuotere il sonaglio, allo scopo di distrarla.

_John si era sbagliato: non potrei mai essere un buon padre._

La rabbia per quest’improvvisa realizzazione lo investì duramente e sentì le mascelle serrarsi automaticamente. Lanciò il giocattolo contro il muro e il fragore provocò un’altra ondata di pianto da parte di Rosie.

Lei non si rendeva nemmeno conto di aver perso un padre. Era Sherlock quello che doveva racchiudere quella terribile consapevolezza nei meandri del suo Palazzo Mentale, per impedirle di ritornare a galla. Era come un pensiero marcio che, se Sherlock vi si fosse soffermato per un secondo di più, si sarebbe attaccato alle pareti del suo stomaco. I suoi organi avrebbero iniziato a marcire e il suo cuore sarebbe stato una rosa rossa sanguinante che si sarebbe piegata su se stessa.

Lui, però, non voleva essere marcio. Lui voleva essere fatto di ascetici calcoli matematici e statistici, di ragionamenti a sangue freddo e di logica indistruttibile. Lui aveva sempre considerato i sentimenti la scuola dei perdenti, una serie di processi sì chimici, ma inutili e non indispensabili alla sua sopravvivenza. Gli era piaciuto pensare di essere così anche dopo aver conosciuto John, ignorando volutamente quanto il medico militare l’avesse cambiato. Tutti avevano visto in lui un graduale ma irrimediabile cambiamento; lui era stato l’ultimo ad ammettere a se stesso che il suo punto debole era diventato il suo migliore amico.

Non si tratta solo di voler bene a qualcuno, bensì di voler che quel qualcuno stia bene con o senza di noi; si tratta di lasciare che quel qualcuno prenda sede nella nostra anima, vi si stabilisca e vi si riscaldi con il suo calore, che prima di allora non aveva scaldato nessun’altro.

Sherlock aveva tanti difetti, ma non era egoista. L’egoismo ancestrale tipico di quasi tutti gli esseri umani, che aveva torturato anche lui durante gli anni della sua gioventù, ormai non lo riguardava da tempo. John Watson aveva cancellato in lui ogni forma di fame, perché gli aveva dato ciò che gli mancava per essere completo, senza togliergli nulla. Era questo l’amore? Era questo quel sentimento che non aveva avuto voce, nemmeno prima che John perdesse conoscenza?

Sherlock non ne era sicuro. D’altronde, aveva passato la maggior parte della sua vita a denigrare quel concetto, convinto che l’amore non fosse il suo campo.

Perché la scienza non poteva spiegare quello che aveva nel cuore? Perché le formule chimiche che conosceva a memoria da anni non erano sufficienti a interpretare quello che provava?

Non si accorse di star piangendo ed urlando fino a quando non udì una voce femminile continuare a chiamarlo, allarmata. Mrs. Hudson lo stava scuotendo per il braccio, ma lui non vedeva che una figura sfocata davanti a sé.

E poi tutto fu buio.

 

.

 

Sarebbe divertente, se non fosse tragico, osservare come l’uomo, quando desidera morire, diventa inspiegabilmente razionale. Incomincia a pensare ai vari metodi, indolori o meno, attraverso i quali potrebbe togliersi la vita, ma lo fa come se dovesse decidere quale completo indossare il giorno dopo. Questo fa troppo male, quest’altro anche… questo invece è troppo difficile da attuare e in quest’altro è possibile avere conseguenze anche peggiori di una semplice morte. E così via. A ragionare non vi è un essere vivente, bensì una macchina che fatica a funzionare, nonostante continui a farlo giorno dopo giorno.

Sherlock era diventato una macchina che funzionava solo a metà.

Nelle scene del crimine, succedeva sempre che almeno una volta si girasse ed ordinasse al vuoto: “John, dammi il tuo parer-,” ma poi si interrompeva, circondato dalle occhiate pietose di tutti i presenti, compreso l’odioso Anderson, il quale aveva avuto l’ardire di fargli le condoglianze. Sherlock l’aveva semplicemente ignorato.

Quando ritornava a casa, Mrs. Hudson saliva al suo appartamento e gli lasciava tra le braccia Rosie, sebbene lui cercasse sempre una scusa per non curarla. Questo non per mancanza assoluta di affetto; questo perché cresceva giorno dopo giorno sempre più simile a John. Sherlock non riusciva a sopportare di vedere il viso dell’ex medico militare in un’altra persona. Il detective si sentiva burlato da Dio: _non puoi avere John, ma puoi avere la sua figura in miniatura, che piange la maggior parte del tempo perché ricerca le tue attenzioni._ Egli, le sue attenzioni, le aveva già tutte impacchettate e regalate ad un uomo ed in cambio aveva ottenuto un invito al suo funerale.

Quando faceva la spesa, nelle volte in cui la sua padrona di casa non trovava del tempo libero per fargliela, immaginava John congratularsi con lui e, allo stesso tempo, ricordargli gli alimenti che doveva comprare per sé e per la - _loro_ – figlia. Sherlock era diventato infatti, a tutti gli effetti, il padre adottivo di Rosie.

La mancanza dell’altra sua metà lo aveva portato alla conclusione che assumere della cocaina non fosse una scelta poi così sbagliata. L’esperienza giovanile lo aveva provvisto della conoscenza necessaria affinché non sbagliasse le dosi. Fu una scelta razionale, che lo indusse a pensare che forse finalmente stava ritornando ad essere lo Sherlock prima dell’ incontro con John. Forse sarebbe riuscito a crearsi una nuova barriera, questa volta impossibile da valicare; avrebbe poi deciso se lasciare una minuscola porta per Rosie.

Aveva sbagliato a pensare di non essere egoista, perché quello che stava facendo, lo faceva esclusivamente per sé, senza pensare alle conseguenze.

John, se l’avesse saputo, gli avrebbe urlato contro e nel peggiore dei casi gli avrebbe tirato un pugno su uno dei suoi zigomi, solo lì, perché, come in passato, non avrebbe mai voluto deturpare il suo viso.

Ma John non c’era e lui ora poteva osservare con tranquillità come l’acqua limpida della doccia coprisse il buco nuovo che aveva nella parte interna del gomito. Era a conoscenza di cosa sarebbe accaduto successivamente, avendo ripetuto gli stessi gesti per giorni: con tranquillità avrebbe urlato con la bocca appoggiata alle piastrelle freddi, come un animale ferito, finché la testa non gli sarebbe pulsata fastidiosamente e la droga avrebbe finito di avere qualsiasi effetto sul suo corpo.  Dopo, sarebbe uscito dalla doccia e si sarebbe steso sulle lenzuola, incurante di bagnarle, e si sarebbe coperto con il piumino, fin oltre la testa. Il naso contro il cuscino, avrebbe fantasticato su come sarebbe stato soffocare in quella posizione. Chissà come avrebbe reagito Mrs. Hudson alla vista del suo corpo nudo e privo di vita. Mycroft gli avrebbe lanciato uno sguardo deluso e Molly si sarebbe pentita di non essere ritornata prima dal suo viaggio all’estero. Oppure tutti sarebbero arrivati alla semplice conclusione che i fatti sarebbero comunque andati a finire così e si sarebbero, di conseguenza, messi il cuore in pace.

_E tu, John,  cosa avresti fatto?_

 

.

 

_“Sherlock, prendimi la mano,” gli disse suo fratello gentilmente, porgendogli  la mano libera; con l’altra teneva un ombrello chiuso, perché aveva appena smesso di piovere. “Non voglio che tu cada,” aggiunse poi._

_Sherlock accettò l’invito e continuò a camminare sul muretto sul quale era appena salito.  Se c’era suo fratello a tenergli la mano, allora lui si sentiva al sicuro. Non sarebbe caduto. Mycroft non voleva che lui cadesse._

_Abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue piccole scarpe nere ed eleganti, per poi passare ad osservare quelle di suo fratello, altrettanto eleganti ma più grandi._

_Si domandò perché la pioggia potesse cadere e lui no._

_La mano di suo fratello non aveva lasciato la sua nemmeno per un secondo._

_Quando giunse alla fine del muretto, si fermò esitante, indeciso se saltare oppure no._

_Mike, come lo chiamava lui per dispetto, gli rivolse un sorriso ed esclamò: “Salta, che ti tengo io!”_

_E Sherlock saltò._

E Sherlock saltò.

In lontananza udì la voce di Mycroft dirgli, in una litania continua: “Sherlock, resisti. Non ti lascio cadere, _diamine_ , non ora.”

“Che cosa hai fatto, Sherlock?”

_Che cosa hai fatto?_

 

.

 

Sherlock alzò lentamente le palpebre che ricoprivano come pesanti tende i suoi occhi glaciali. Dietro la leggera nebbia che sembrava non volesse lasciargli recuperare interamente la vista, riuscì ad intravedere una superficie piatta e bianca: un soffitto. Dedusse di essere sdraiato, quasi sicuramente su di un letto. Il materasso era leggermente rigido, più rigido di quello su cui solitamente dormiva. Era il materasso di un letto d'ospedale e non era la prima volta che era costretto a riposarvi il corpo. Si ricordò infatti del suo ricovero successivo al proiettile che, partito dalla pistola di Mary, aveva rischiato di ucciderlo. L'unica ragione per cui aveva lottato per continuare a vivere era John.

_John._

All'improvviso si ricordò di ogni esperienza vissuta nelle ultime settimane e spalancò gli occhi. Mosse la testa dolorante e vide che una sacca contenente un liquido era collegata al suo braccio. Accanto a lui, un macchinario segnalava il suo battito cardiaco. Dopo essersi accertato di essere davvero finito nella stanza di un ospedale, provò a sollevare la parte superiore del corpo, ma una voce lo interruppe.

"Dovresti stare a riposo."

Ghignò. "Lo sai che odio dormire," rispose a suo fratello. Quest'ultimo fece qualche passo in avanti e il suono dei tacchi delle sue scarpe risuonò come amplificato in quella stanza deserta. Entrò quindi nel raggio visivo di Sherlock, sorridendo con compassione.

"Sì, lo so. Tu, invece, non sembri aver capito che è arrivata l'ora di smettere di giocare," lo rimproverò l'altro, la voce rassegnata di chi sa quanto le sue parole siano inutili.

Sherlock lo ignorò, preferendo chiedergli dove si trovasse la figlia di Rosie.

"Ho reputato che lasciarla in affidamento, temporaneo ovviamente, alla sorella di John fosse la scelta migliore," gli disse Mycroft. Sherlock strinse istintivamente i pugni e scattò in avanti. _Come aveva potuto? Aveva lasciato Rosie ad una ubria-_

"Calmati, Sherlock. Non è il caso che ora inizi a fare una delle tue solite sceneggiate da primadonna. Mi sono recato personalmente a casa di Harriet e, mi duole dovertelo ricordare, ma la mia intelligenza è superiore alla tua, dunque non ti resta che fidarti del mio giudizio. È pulita e completamente in grado di intendere e volere."

Sherlock riaprì le mani e con le dita si aggrappò alle lenzuola. Respirando faticosamente, chiese: "Quando la potrò rivedere?"

Il maggiore degli Holmes schioccò la lingua contro il palato e non disse nulla, al che Sherlock ripeté, con voce più ferma, la domanda.

"Da quand'è che ti importa di lei? Non mi pare che l'andare in overdose di cocaina ti renda un genitore affettuoso, Sherlock."

Le sue ultime parole bruciarono sulla pelle di Sherlock. Si sarebbe aspettato quasi di vederle affiorare nere come cenere sull'epidermide pallida, ricoprire il corpo ed urlargli: _Mostro!_ , perché lui non era altro che quello: un mostro.

Era sempre stato convinto di essere una persona fredda e razionale, ed invece non riusciva nemmeno a controllare la più piccola emozione. Si era illuso per così tanto tempo di essere capace a piegare la propria vergognosa sensibilità a suo piacimento, senza rendersi conto di averla solo assecondata ed alimentata. Si era pentito di non aver pianto per la morte di John, si era rimproverato quell'atteggiamento distaccato e, nel frattempo, aveva urlato come un folle contro delle _stupide_ piastrelle fredde di uno _stupido_ bagno. Aveva donato a Rosie, la figlia di John, solo le attenzioni che era obbligato a darle, ma nulla di più, e ora il cuore gli sanguinava al pensiero di non poterla vedere, _per quanto?_

"Sono un mostro, Mycroft. Un mostro," disse sottovoce, provocando stupore nell'altro. 

Suo fratello fece un altro passo e appoggiò una mano sulla sua. Sherlock non si ritirò da quel contatto.

_Se c’era suo fratello a tenergli la mano, allora lui si sentiva al sicuro. Non sarebbe caduto. Mycroft non voleva che lui cadesse_

"No, Sherlock, non sei un mostro. Semmai, sei mostruosamente umano. Non mi crederai mai, ma penso che sia una caratteristica di famiglia. Semplicemente, abbiamo pensato che fosse meglio sopprimere questa... sensibilità."

Sherlock sollevò un angolo della bocca, in un sorriso tremante. 

"No infatti, non ti credo," disse con voce rotta, un po' per la stanchezza, un po' perché Mycroft aveva ragione.

"Comunque," continuò l'altro, schiarendosi la gola, "La rivedrai dopo che ti sarai completamente ripulito. Non mi fido di te, al momento. Per questo motivo, ci terrei che tu accettassi di rimanere in un centro di disintossicazione per qualche mese, fino al momento in cui sarà decretato che sei completamente uscito dalla tua dipendenza. Ti serve supporto psicologico e io non permetterò che per una mia disattenzione tu finisca di nuovo su questo letto. Sono consapevole di non poterti obbligare a fare qualcosa che non desideri, ma ascoltami Sherlock: o questo o niente più Rosie, niente più figlia di John Watson."

Mentre lo ascoltava, Sherlock passò dall'odiarlo profondamente ad essergli quasi grato. Lo stava mettendo davanti alla scelta primordiale, la Scelta per eccellenza: la vita o la morte.

Voleva continuare a vivere un'esistenza patetica, alla continua ricerca di un telecomando invisibile che potesse riportare indietro il film della sua vita? Oppure preferiva accarezzare i capelli di grano che tanto gli ricordavano quelli del suo migliore amico? 

Sherlock decise e fu così facile che gli sarebbe venuta voglia di piangere, se non ci fosse stato suo fratello davanti a lui.

"Va bene."

Voleva aggiungere un _grazie_ , ma Sherlock non era mai stato bravo con le parole.

E non avrebbe iniziato ad esserlo adesso.

"Non mi hai fatto cadere", disse invece. Mycroft sorrise.

Più tardi, quando suo fratello lo ebbe lasciato solo nella stanza, gli venne in mente che se era ancora vivo era grazie a quelle maledette cimici che suo fratello doveva aver disseminato nel suo appartamento. Appena sarebbe tornato a casa, le avrebbe bruciate.

 

.

 

_Ci sono tante cose che vorrei dirti, tuttavia non so da dove iniziare. Ma dovrò pur iniziare da qualche parte, no?_

_Ricordi quando mi dissi, davanti alla mia lapide, che ero l'uomo migliore che avessi mai conosciuto? Mi dissi anche che eri stato solo, prima di incontrarmi, e che mi dovevi tanto. Beh, ci terrei a dirti che ti sbagliavi. Il posto come migliore uomo al mondo era già occupato da te, lo è sempre stato. Io sono terribilmente danneggiato, John. Lo ero quando mi hai conosciuto e lo sono adesso. Non sto dicendo che tu non avessi alcun difetto; sto dicendo che nessun uomo, al di fuori di te, avrebbe mai potuto condividere un appartamento e parte della sua vita con me. Nessun altro sarebbe riuscito a darmi una ragione in più per vivere, facendomi dimenticare il bisogno che provavo ogni giorno di rifugiarmi nella droga. Nessun altro avrebbe accettato il mostro, lo sfigato, lo strambo. Tu mi hai accettato e mi hai aiutato ad accettare me stesso, perché come avrei mai potuto odiare la mente che tu tanti ammiravi? Non sono mai riuscito a dirtelo, ma quel "Fantastico!" che esclamasti quella sera, in quel taxi, è stato tutto quello a cui pensavo quando mi frustravano la schiena a sangue, nel corso dei due anni che ho finto la mia morte. Mi ripetevo: "Forse vale la pena tornare, forse John non ha smesso di credere in me."_

_Forse John mi perdonerà._

_Volevo dirti che sono io a doverti tanto, perché non eri l'unico ad essere solo. Io sono stato solo per tutta la mia vita e tu mi hai insegnato che cosa volesse dire non esserlo. Ti sei insinuato tra la carne e le mie vene, tra gli arti e i ventricoli, senza chiedermi il permesso, e scusa se uso l'anatomia umana, ma non so come far parlare altrimenti il mio cuore._

_Ma se ora me lo chiedessi, John, io ti direi di sì. Ti darei in mano il bisturi e ti direi di aprirmi, perché se lo fai tu non fa male. Mi piace credere che dentro di me leggeresti tutte le parole che non sono mai riuscito a dirti. E questo è il mio unico rimpianto._

_Mi vergogno ad ammetterlo, ma ho pensato ad uccidermi, dopo la tua morte. Ti prego ancora una volta di perdonarmi. La mia vita non è mia, non devo metterci sopra le mani. Questo lo dissi io qualche tempo fa._

_E non ho alcuna intenzione di farlo, non più. Non sono riuscito a mantenere la promessa che avevo fatto a te e Mary, ma riuscirò a mantenere quella che ho fatto a te e Rosie. Farò in modo di essere un buon padre per lei, sperando che un giorno abbia la fortuna di incontrare il suo John, cioè la sua Persona._

_Perché tu eri la mia Persona, John._

_E ti ringrazio per questo._

 

_._

 

L'appartamento in cui abitava Harriet Watson era piccolo, ma dignitoso, ed era situato nella periferia di Londra, per cui Sherlock l'aveva raggiunto nell'automobile nera di Mycroft.

Il soggiorno in cui era stato accolto era composto da un divano, davanti al quale vi era un basso tavolino di vetro, e da una poltrona. La tv si trovava su un piccolo mobiletto di legno. Era tutto molto semplice e privo di personalità; triste, l'avrebbe definito Sherlock.

Harriet gli servì del tè, per poi sedersi sul divano, davanti a lui, con in braccio la piccola Rosie. La sorella di John guardava quest’ultima con indicibile amore e, di quando in quando, le baciava una delle piccole mani. Sherlock ne approfittò per osservarla; dedusse che aveva una compagna e che si sarebbe presto trasferita. Era stata licenziata recentemente dal lavoro e attualmente ne stava cercando un altro.

I suoi capelli erano biondi come quelli di John, mentre gli occhi erano più scuri e profondi; mancavano, cioè, della limpidezza quasi grigia di quelli di suo fratello. La corporatura era anch'essa molto simile a quella dell'ex medico militare: bassa e minuta, aveva in aggiunta solo le classiche forme femminili. Sherlock pensò che fosse ordinaria, esattamente come John, e non eccessivamente attraente.

La donna era conoscenza del fatto che Sherlock si fosse completamente disintossicato e che la ragione per cui ora si trovasse lì era per riprendere sua figlia. Ne aveva già parlato con Mycroft e, nonostante le sue reticenze, aveva deciso infine che Rosie sarebbe stata più felice con la persona che John aveva amato.

"Non so cosa ti abbia detto John su di me, ma voglio che tu sappia che gli ho sempre voluto bene. Siamo cresciuti in una situazione difficile, con un padre assente ed una madre alcolizzata. Ci siamo dati sostegno reciproco e l'unica nostra consolazione era quella di avere la nostra compagnia. Per tanti anni fu così, ma si sa come vanno le cose nella vita: le persone cambiano e anche le loro relazioni. Lui andò al college e si allontanò sempre più da casa, fino a diventare un medico militare, mentre io diventai esattamente come mia madre," fece una pausa, immersa nei suoi pensieri, e poi continuò, "John odiava l'alcol. Gli ricordava la nostra infanzia, nostra madre semi incosciente sul letto o le sue urla di rabbia improvvisa. Di conseguenza, la nostra separazione avvenne naturalmente. Spero solo che sapesse che non gli porto più rancore."

Sherlock era stato ad ascoltare in silenzio, attento ad osservare il linguaggio del corpo della donna. Voleva riconoscere in esso un rimando a quello di John, ma la sua ricerca fu vana. Fratello e sorella erano profondamente diversi, avevano vissuto esperienze differenti e non avevano avuto una riconciliazione. Prima che potesse replicare, la bionda si alzò dal divano e gli porse la bambina. Sherlock la prese in braccio e osservò con meraviglia come quella piccola creatura fosse felice di rivederlo. Lasciò addirittura che lei gli mettesse le mani sul viso e ne baciò i minuscoli palmi, al che Rosie lanciò un gridolino di gioia. Gli era mancata.

Harriet si accovacciò e gli mise una mano sul ginocchio, attirando la sua attenzione.

“Ascoltami bene, Sherlock. Conosco la storia di te e John solo attraverso i giornali, ma sono sicura che dovesse provare qualcosa, non so cosa, per te, dal momento che ha deciso di lasciarti la sua bambina. Io ti do la mia completa fiducia per questo e perché riesco a capirti, perché non sei l’unico ad aver trovato un modo sbagliato per sfogare il proprio dolore. So cosa voglia dire combattere per ritornare ad essere il tuo vero Io, so cosa vuol dire non avere nessuno se non te stesso a farti compagnia in questa battaglia. Io ti lascio Rosie con la consapevolezza che sarai in grado di darle tutto l’amore e tutte le cure di cui avrà bisogno. Ma voglio una promessa da parte tua, Sherlock. Voglio che mi prometti che mi lascerai vedere Rosie, quando lo vorrai, perché è l’unica persona che mi lega a John che mi è rimasta.”

Sherlock si specchiò in quelli occhi scuri, soppesando mentalmente quella richiesta. La sua parte logica gli diceva che Harriet avrebbe dovuto cercare di parlare con John quand’egli era ancora in vita; l’altra parte, quella più umana, gli diceva che spesso si dà per scontato che i nostri cari vivano per sempre. Inoltre, Harriet era la zia di Rosie e meritava di vederla.

“D’accordo, sì, la potrai vedere,” disse e, come premio, ricevette un buffetto sulla guancia. _John non l’avrebbe mai fatto._

Successivamente, lei gli fece un’altra richiesta inaspettata: quella di raccontarle il loro primo incontro insieme e, se per lui non fosse stato un problema, qualche loro avventura insieme.

E Sherlock, tenendo stretta a sé _sua_ figlia, lo fece.

_Avevo appena risolto un caso e mi trovavo in uno dei laboratori del Bart’s, quando John entrò dalla porta._

 

_._

 

**_Qualche anno più tardi._ **

 

“Papà, papà!”

Sherlock abbassò l’archetto con cui stava suonando il violino e si volse verso sua figlia. 

Rosie indossava una gonna rosa e una maglietta con sopra stampata una grande lente d’ingrandimento. Tra le mani teneva un grande maglione beige.

“Ho trovato questo in un cassetto dell’armadio! Di chi è? Posso indossarlo?” chiese la bionda, dondolandosi sui piccoli piedi coperti da dei sandali. Sherlock appoggiò sul tavolo accanto a sé il violino e l’archetto; prese quindi nelle mani l’indumento in questione e lo osservò: era un semplice maglione di lana a coste. 

“Vuoi provarlo?” le chiese, rivolgendole un sorriso tremante.

In tutta risposta, sua figlia batté felice le mani e alzò le braccia in alto, in modo che Sherlock potesse infilarglielo. Il risultato non fu dei migliori, in quanto il maglione era troppo grande per quell’esile corpicino e le impediva i più semplici movimenti. 

Ignorando questi dati, Sherlock la prese in braccio e l’alzò in modo che potesse vedersi nello specchio che sormontava il cammino. La bambina piegò i lati delle labbra all’ingiù.

“Non ti piace?”

Rosie scosse la testa, facendo il broncio ed incrociando le braccia in protesta. Sherlock rise in risposta, dandole una piccola carezza sulla guancia.

“Ti prometto che te ne comprerò uno bello bello,” le disse, allo scopo unico di rivederla sorridere. Ci riuscì.

Di nuovo in piedi, Rosie si lasciò docilmente togliere l’indumento. Quando ritornò in camera a giocare, Sherlock avvicinò la maglia pesante al naso, respirandone l’odore di chiuso e di qualcosa che sapeva di _casa_. 

Lo piegò poi nuovamente, appoggiandolo sulla poltrona del legittimo proprietario.

Riprese in mano il violino e con l’altra aggiunse una nota alla composizione che stava creando.


End file.
